


Would you pour me a cup?

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Accident, Coffee, F/F, unexpected desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Rose comes home from work ranting. There's coffee, a little accident, a hand someplace unusual... that might lead to something even more unusual.
Relationships: Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. A cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjustkdp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/gifts).



> Hey treasures!
> 
> this just came to mind... I hope, you'll like it.  
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Yours,  
> Eddie

_„ROSE!“ Dorothy cried “Rose” she panted “Oh, Rose, what you do to me” she sank into her friends embrace._

~

“Oh, hi, Dorothy, would you pour me a cup, too? I’d love for some coffee” Rose entered the kitchen just as Dorothy was making some. “Boy, I had one hell of a day at the grief-center!” she groaned and sat down at her usual spot. “What happened, Rose?” Dorothy looked at her friend briefly with an encouraging nod then turned her eyes back to the coffee maker “Well, first Molly called in sick so I had to take on all her clients, then two of the phones died, because the electrician did something wrong last week because he was telling me about his marital problems while he tried to fix the the the” she waved with her hand “whatever that thing is called he was trying to fix. Then my boss said I had to stay in during lunch break in order to finish my reports instead of going out for lunch because they were due today, but last week he said I had time till Friday. And then” “Rose” Dorothy interrupted her “Darling, take a deep breath and drink some coffee. Here’s your cup”

Dorothy had intended to place the cup in her right hand in front of her friend on the table, but Rose reached out for the one in the teachers left hand. The two women almost crashed into each other, coffee spilled on Dorothy’s shirt and somehow Rose right hand landed on Dorothy’s left breast.

Rose didn’t quite realize where her hand was, she thought at first she was gently grabbing Dorothy’s arm when she said “Oh, Dorothy! I’m so sorry. Are you alright, honey?”. Dorothy was stiff. “Dorothy?” Rose squeezed. Then it dawned on her just _what_ she was holding in her hand. She looked at her hand to be sure she was indeed touching her friend _there._ Her head crimson red she raised her eyes back to Dorothy’s, whose gaze had followed hers to her chest. Neither said a word. Rose couldn’t read Dorothy’s expression, but something in the way she looked at the particular spot made her leave her hand where it was. Her hand almost self-acting moved on to gently caress the soft flesh. “Rose” a hoarse voice asked, “Rose, do you know” the voice died “Yes, Dorothy, I know” Rose eyes were glued on her friends face, her cheeks burned “but I can’t help it” Dorothy groaned quietly as Rose thumb stroke over her nipple.

Rose let her thumb do the same movement again now somewhat determined. Dorothy closed her eyes under the tender touch. What was going on? God, it felt good. She let her head ever so slowly fall back. That woman certainly knew what she was doing. But then, again, she had breasts, too, soft, beautiful… Dorothy bit her lower lip, the thought left unfinished.

She had never seen her friend like this. She was simply - gorgeous! Rose’ heartbeat raced. The sight of Dorothy standing there, the two cups still in her hands, her head thrown back, eyes closed, her features relaxing more and more with each heavy breath, her own hand on her breast, the delicious weight in her hand. That she allowed herself to enjoy this amazed Rose. Dorothy usually wasn’t one to give into any kind of pleasure easily. It was an honor to be allowed to see her like that, to touch her so intimately. Wait, what was she doing? She couldn't... could she?

As if she had felt Rose’ insecurity, Dorothy opened her eyes. When she looked at Rose her face went white then crimson. Both of them were deeply embarrassed, but their features showed small signs of arousal. Dorothy was astonished to look into widened pupils. Her friends red lips where slightly parted. Rose tried to say something but she couldn’t utter a word. She could only gape at her friend, who was staring back at her.

“Dorothy” “Rose, I” they started to speak at once. “I’m so sorry, Dorothy” Rose took a step back “I should put these down” Dorothy murmured absentmindedly and placed the cups on the table with shaking hands. “Your shirt, Dorothy” “Oh” only now Dorothy seemed to notice the coffee stain on her blouse “oh, yes, I should go change and soak this” she hastily left the room without looking at Rose again.


	2. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose stays alone in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @itsjustkdp: your wish is my command, my dear. Here's the second part. The third is already in the making, but my bed is calling me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose just stood there. She took a step toward the door, but hesitated, turned around, walked a few steps into the kitchen, stopped next to the chair, Dorothy usually sat at. Her hand laid on its back. Dorothy. She startled, taking her hand off the chair as if it was burning. Dorothy. Rose looked at the chair, back at the door, at the table where the two cups stood. Her eyes lingered on the steam rising from the coffee.

Dorothy was leaning against the sink, staring into the water where her blouse was soaking. She could still feel her heart hammering in her chest. What had just happened? Slowly raising her gaze her eyes wandered over her image in the mirror from her belly over her breasts… Dorothy’s eyes lingered there for a moment, taking in the sight of her breasts in a comfortable bra, her nipples still visible through the white fabric. She blushed. A sign of arousal. She was still aroused because of Rose, because Rose had touched her and it had felt good. So damn good.

Rose grabbed a cup,  took a sip, burned her lip and practically threw the cup back on the table “Shit”, Rose cursed, grabbing the back of the chair again so hard her knuckles turned white. For a minute or so she just stood there, trying to get her breath  back  under control. All of a sudden she straightened up, a look of determination on her face, and stormed out of the kitchen.

Although the whole situation had been abnormal and totally unexpected she had somehow felt at ease, Dorothy thought. Arousal had risen fast and she had found it quite pleasurable to be touched by a woman. One hand reached up to her breasts. A finger stroke lightly over a still erect nipple. Being touched by a woman. Something she had never experienced before but thought about at times.

Without further ado Rose rushed directly to Dorothy’s room. Maybe it would be easier to just let this be and never talk about it, but she couldn’t let this go just yet. She _needed_ to face Dorothy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should this continue? Let me know what you think.


	3. Mirror

She had always liked her breasts. Touching them and them being touched. Some men had understood to give her breasts what they needed, but even in comparison to her most skilled lovers…

Dorothy wasn’t in her room, but the door to the en suite bathroom stood open. Rose hesitated for a moment. Should she really? Then her gaze fell on the gap between the door and its frame. From where she was standing, she could catch a glimpse of Dorothy in the mirror.

Rose’ touch had been exquisite. Her other hand reached up, too. Dorothy’s excitement began to swell again at the sight of herself in the mirror: topless, now cupping both of her breasts, her eyes glistening, cheeks tinted pink, lips parted… thinking about Rose.

What an image! Rose head began to spin, heat rushed through her body and she could feel wetness pooling between her thighs. As her knees lost strength she blindly reached for the chair at Dorothy’s vanity, only to miss it and knock over a vase.

At the sound of breaking glass Dorothy rushed into her bedroom only to find the vase on the floor and a very embarrassed Rose next to it. Both women froze at the sight of each other.

Rose inwardly freaked out about getting caught staring at Dorothy and about how extremely turned on she was. If it was possible her head turned an even deeper shade of red. But there she was, her glorious friend, in nothing but slacks and her underwear. Rose gaped at her with an open mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite unsure about this. Please tell me what you think about characters, language and plot. Btw, I would love a beta who would like to support and help with the correct use of terms, phrases etc. If you're interested, send a message to eddiemartha on ff. I'd be eternally grateful!


	4. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left them in Dorothy's bedroom. One only partially dressed, the other one gaping at her, a vase broken, but for some reason that doesn't matter at all.

Dorothy tried to cover herself with her hands although it was essentially pointless. She recognized on Rose’ face what she had seen on her own just moments before: arousal.

“Your vase” Rose murmured. “Never mind” Dorothy’s voice was even huskier than usual. The sound resonated in Rose’ core. They both fell silent again. Both women’s gaze anxiously wandering around the room.

Rose gathered all of her courage “Dorothy, you… I saw you there. In front of the mirror” “Oh” Dorothy’s head jerked up for a second. “Well” she shrugged visibly uncomfortable “I, I don’t know, Rose, I didn’t” “No, Dorothy” interrupted Rose “don’t. I, I” a deep breath “I mean, I _I_ started it and you you you” she fell silent and looked around the room leering at the door. Almost taking a step back toward it, she couldn’t help but…

All of a sudden Rose rushed forward, stopping but inches away from Dorothy. The taller woman’s breath hitched. Her friend looked at her so firmly, so convincingly… was that passion in her eyes.

“Dorothy, you are beautiful! I have never seen anything” Rose waved around her hand while she was fighting with the words “ anything as stunning and gorgeous and erotic as you standing in front of that mirror, Dorothy. Never in my life” Rose had almost shouted the last words “Dorothy, do you hear me?” She whispered. A hesitant nod answered her question. Dorothy couldn’t believe her ears.

A lot more reluctantly Rose continued “and I have never touched anything so so so” she gestured at Dorothy’s chest, her eyes shyly gaping at the enticing sight. Unconsciously Rose bit her lower lip. Had she followed Rose’ gaze to her own breasts before, Dorothy now only had eyes for her friend. She would never have anticipated the effect she had on Rose! The expression on Rose’ face. Dorothy was astonished.

“I liked it” a hoarse voice shook Rose out of her thought. “I I liked when you... touched me” Rose didn’t believe she could be hearing that right. “You did?” she asked shyly. Dorothy nearly smiled “Yes, I did. I enjoyed it quite a lot” her voice broke. “Do you want me to do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What could have been done better? I really enjoy writing these, but I kinda feel like running against a wall. I'd love to get better, so if you have any hints, comments, please, please, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
